Knight of Duel Academy
by Finalcool720
Summary: Yuuki surrounded by her friends hears a voice and gets a chance to live again and now becomes a duelist and like a knight who will protect everyone from any evil
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sword Art Online or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 1

The tree surrounded by her friends as she closed her eyes she heard a voice "How would like a chance to live"The voice said.Yuuki listened to the voice and passed out.When Yuuki awoke she saw she was found by a young kid with white hair.The kid with white hair helped her up and went over to his parents and they took her home with them.Yuuki looked around the mansion as the boy came over."I am Syrus Truesdale"He said.Yuuki looked at the boy and thought "I will keep my past secret"."I am Yuuki I have no family" she said.Syrus nodded and hugged her "You do now Yuuki"He said.

Yuuki nodded and went to sleep in her new room. A few years past and Yuuki was ready to enter duel academy with Syrus.Sryus watched Yuuki during the duel portion of the exam challenge the teacher to get into the school.Crowley looked at her written score "Fine I will duel you Yuuki but you will fail when defeated"Crowley said.Yuuki nodded with her sleeping knights deck ready and pointed her sword at her opponent.Yuuki started the duel with a face down in defense and two more and ended her turn.Crowley looked at Yuuki who had no fear on her face."Interesting move"Crowley said playing a face down and playing ancient gear golem on the first turn and attacked Yuuki's face down in defense.

It was stone golem and destroyed it.Crowley ended her turn and saw Yuuki played cards that brought up her life points."What are you planing"Crowley asked."Well a knight is about to end this duel and slay your golem"Yuuki said.Yuuki played Cyber-Stein and payed 5000 life points and summoned from her fusion deck The sleeping knights a card that has her and her guild ready to defeat the boss with 6700 attack points and 500 defense points and destroyed it.Crowely noticed she had 300 life points after that as Yuuki attacked with Cyber-Stein and won the duel.Yuuki smiled while she heard cheers Crowely came over."Congratulations welcome to duel academy and Oblisk blue"Crowely said.

Syrus cheered from the crowd and Jaden watched as well as he was late.After Yuuki left the practice duel arena Syrus hugged her as Jaden dueled Crowely and won. A few days later they arrived at duel academy.Yuuki went to change into her Oblisk blue uniform.Yuuki entered her room and as she changed into her new uniform Chazz walked in "Get out get out now"She said slashing her sword at him.Chazz ran out screaming in terror his uniform torn to shreds.After Yuuki left her dorm room she saw Chazz curled up in a ball and punch him in the arm to show she was not mad.Chazz looked at Yuuki who helped him up."Thanks Yuuki and sorry about walking in on you changing"He said.Yuuki nodded while slashing a tree with her sword to practice.Chazz was watching as Syrus came over as she coughed blood.

Syrus saw Chazz worried "Yuuki take a break"He said.Yuuki nodded fine as Syrus handed her a bottle water.Yuuki took a sip of water while Chazz was picking on Syrus for being a Sleifer red.Yuuki got up and stood im front of Syrus "How about a duel Chazz"She said pointing her sword at him.Syrus looked at Chazz who agreed to the duel saw how fast he lost to Yuuki who played Dragon Master Knight with 5000 attack points and 5000 defense points and won the duel.Syrus looked at Yuuki "No Sleeping Knights Card"He asked."Did not feel like it Syrus anyway Chazz should you not say sorry to my bro"She said.Chazz looked at Syrus "Sorry"He said running off.

Syrus and Yuuki hugged and headed to class thier was a guest teacher Seto Kaiba."Welcome today I shall help your learn about cards and what's it like to run Kaiba corp"Seto said.Yuuki pointed ger sword at him "How about a duel instead"She asked.Kaiba looked at Yuuki and saw how much she wanted to duel."Fine it would be better then teaching"He said.Syrus went and told Jaden and the rest of the school and was out of breath as the duel between Yuuki and Kaiba begin.Yuuki started the duel by Boosting her life points. Kaiba saw her play Cyber-Stein and pay 5000 life points to play Sleeping Knights and end her turn."Nice work but I play Dark hole to destroy your monsters Yuuki"Kaiba said.Yuuki watched her monsters destroyed as he played Monster reborn and brought Sleeping Knights to his side of the field.

Kibia had sleeping knights attack Yuuki's life points directly.Yuuki quickly used Negate attack and saved her life points.Kaiba ended his turn and Yuuki played a field spell that swapped the attack and defense points.Yuuki then played a card that looked like her Duel Knight 1500 attack points and 900 defense."What is that card going to do against 6700 attack points"Seto Kaiba said."Oh this Duel knights effect when this field spell is active and the monsters attack and defense switch sleeping knights cost life points to stay on the field as well as other Monsters and its how many defense points is has now is the cost"Yuuki said.

Kabia looked at the cards in play " So Normally Duel Knight has 900 attack points and 1500 defense and the cost is at the start of the next turn"Seto said.Yuuki pointed her sword at him "So you lose and I end my turn"She said.After the duel Kabia looked at Yuuki and noticed the sword she had equiped "I know you pointed it at me but Yuuki you might be able to use it in duels to help take away life points"He said.Seto and Yuuki headed to Kabia corp to work on the project.

end of chapter 1 I hoped you liked it and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Sword Art Online or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help

Chapter 2

The building of Kaiba corp was amazing as Yuuki followed Kaiba.Yuuki looked at the inventions and was impressed.Kaiba noticed as Yuuki reminded her of his brother.Yuuki noticed Kaiba chuckled a little "Why are you laughing"She asked.Kaiba smiled "Oh you reminded me of my little bro Mokuba"He said as they reached his lab.Yuuki walked in and placed her sword on the lab's table.Kaiba looked at the sword and started to work.

Yuuki looked around the lab and saw a photo of him and Yugi moto."Mr.Kaiba you know the legendary champion duelist"Yuuki asked."Yeah and you can call me Seto"He said while working on the sword.Yuuki started looking throu her deck.Seto started to take apart the sword.Seto placed some tech in the sword that would allow it to damage life points when no monsters were on the field.Seto used some machines to place the sword back together.Yuuki looked at the sword and sero making a call to someone.A few mintues later a person brought in a briefcase and left quickly.Seto opened the briefcase and inside was a card.

Seto picked up the card and handed it to Yuuki.Yuuki looked at the card " Yuuki's final attack"."This card can only be used by the one with a sword that is prepaid to fight with her or his monsters at thier side"She read.Seto noticed the smile on Yuuki face as she hugged him."Your welcome Yuuki"Seto said.Yuuki then placed the card in her deck.Seto nodded and showed Yuuki to a duel simulator room."Choose an opponent and try out Yuuki's final attack"Seto said.Yuuki nodded looking throu the list of opponents.Yuuki choose a young Yugi moto to duel against.Yuuki saw the scenery change to a duel shop.

The duel begin with Yugi starting."I play a face down and end my turn"Yugi said.Yuuki started the duel playing cards that brought up her life points.Yuuki then played Cyber-Stein and noticed Yugi smirk."I see your gonna play that card to summon your best fusion monster"Yugi said."So you figure out my plan Yugi"Yuuki said playing dark hole to destroy thier monsters.Yugi noticed Yuuki ended her turn he played Monster reborn and summoned Cyber-Stein in defense.Yuuki watched as he bosted his life points and used payed life points to summon a fusion monster.Yuuki noticed it was Gaia the Dragon Champion with 2600 atk points and 2100 defense points.Yugi had Gaia the Dragon Champion attack Yuuki's life points and ended his turn."So this is what its like to fight a champion duelist"Yuuki thought."Time for my Counter attack"She said.

Yugi watched as she played a spell Change of heart and attacked his life points."Nice move Yuuki"Yugi said."Thanks I end my turn"She said.Yugi played a monster face down and ended his turn.Seto was watching the duel and noticed Yuuki was excited to try the new card.Seto checked the difficulty level and noticed impossible level.Seto saw Yuuki and Yugi kept going back and fourth in the duel.Seto saw Yuuki use the new card Yuuki's Final attack and Yugi countered the duel ended in a draw.

The simulation ended "Wow that was fun"Yuuki said.Seto nodded replaying the duel.Yuuki then noticed it was set to impossible and noticed the time."Do not worry about Yuuki I called duel academy and informed them you would be late"Seto said."Thanks Seto"Yuuki said."A limo is wating to take you back Yuuki"He said handing her a replay of the duel simulation.Yuuki nodded thanks and took the elevator down and got in the limo.When Yuuki got back to her dorm she saw Syrus and Zane."Sis Yuuki this is a little more then a little late"Syrus said.Yuuki nodded burping "Sorry I got some fast food"She said."I see but you should have called Yuuki"Zane said."I know by the way Check out this duel I had in a simulation"She said.

Yuuki got her labtop and placed the copy of her duel in it and pressed play.Syrus and Zane watched Yuuki duel the simulation of Yugi."Nice job sis"Syrus said."Same but next time to choose an easier setting for the duel"Zane said."Got it big bro who has never defeated me in a duel"Yuuki said.Zane nodded "We have had a few draws in our duels"He said."True"Yuuki said."Its 2 am go to sleep we have class in the morning"Chazz screamed.

Yuuki went to bed and the next morning saw Chazz watching the duel simulation."Intersting"He said noticing Yuuki smirk.Yuuki noticed Chazz blushed a little and went and got a bagel and sliced it with her sword."No Sword's during breakfast"Zane said taking it away.Yuuki then went into Zane's room and asked a few of the boys who had a crush on her to glue Zane's furniture to the celling.

Yuuki then was eating her bagel after toasting it and saw Zane come over."I thought you said no more pranks Yuuki"He said.Yuuki stood up with a smile"Did I now my sword please"She said.Zane placed the sword on table and went to class.Yuuki took her sword and headed to the forest for some traning.Yuuki slashed a tree with her sword and almost hit a boy who brought her some water."Sorry I am Yuuki"She said."Oh I know the name is Marcel"He said nervous."Oh one of the boys who helped me prank Zane thanks"She said and went back to training.Marcel watched wanting to stand by her side.

End of Chapter 2 I hoped you liked it and please review


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx or Sword art Online and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 3

Marcel watched as Yuuki continued training.Yuuki practice her speed and jumped up and slashed the tree into pieces.Marcel was impressed and clapped.Yuuki smiled and noticed he wanted to try out swinging a sword."So Marcel want to learn how to be a knight"She asked.Marcel backed away he wanted to try but was not sure of how he would do at welding a sword.Yuuki walked closer as he tripped over a tree root.Yuuki quickly caught Marcel but his shoe was caught.

Yuuki slashed the tree root and freed his foot but destroyed his shoe.Marcel stood up and took off his other shoe."Thanks Yuuki"He said as she placed her sword in his hands.Marcel noticed the sword was heavy and light at the same time.Marcel tried swinging the sword but fell on his but and the sword flew in the air.Yuukie caught the sword as it was about to impale Marcel's head.Yuuki noticed Marcel fainted from shock.Yuuki slashed some trees and used the wood to make a toy sword for Marcel.

Yuuki placed the toy sword in Marcel's arms and brought him to his dorm and left him on a bench outside.Yuuki headed back to her dorm room and saw Syrus waiting outside.Syrus looked at his watch "Yuuki you missed all of our classes today along with Marcel"He said annoyed.Yuuki looked at the sky and noticed the sun had set."Sorry brother I lost track of time this morning"."While training"She said.Syrus also took out her phone from his pocket."You also forgot your phone Yuuki , But you did take your medicine right"Syrus asked.Yuuki checked her pockets and noticed she did forget it.She took the phone from Syrus and placed it in her pocket.

Syrus gave a stern look without asking again about the medicine."I took it bro"She said said.Syrus relaxed a little as they headed inside to have dinner.Yuuki and Syrus took thier seats at the table as Zane placed the food in front of them."After dinner Yuuki you have to finish all your homework , Its the only reason none of the teachers gave you detention"Zane said.Yuuki nodded with a mouth full of pasta."Eat slowly Yuuki"Syrus said as she swallowed her food.She finished eating and looked at the battlefield of homework.

She quickly finished all but Mr.Steins class.She noticed she was sleepy as Adrian noticed and gave her a few energy drinks."This will Help you finish the rest of your homework Yuuki"He said.Yuuki nodded thanks taking a sip of one and finished the can quickly.Yuuki finished the assignment and stretched her arms not felling tired.Yuuki tossed the energy drink can in the air and slashed it in two with her sword.Yuuki walked around still filled with energy and saw Syrus eating her stash of cookies.

Syrus looked at his sis and handed the jar over.Yuuki took the jar of cookies from Syrus hand."I have to hid my cookies again"She said.Syrus scratched his "I did not find them this time and, you make the best cookies Yuuki Sis"He said.Yuuki chuckled remembering she forgot to hide them again after her last midnight snack.Yuuki took the jar of cookies and hid them under her bed.Yuuki rejoined Syrus who made some hot chocolate for the both of them.Yuuki smiled taking the mug of hot chocolate."Thanks"She said taking a sip.Syrus was taking a big gulp and gave a thumbs up.

After the hot chocolate Yuuki felt a little sick and coughed a little and noticed blood.Yuuki did not want to worry Syrus and Zane and went to bed.Yuuki walked to class and saw Marcel practicing with the toy sword she made him."Nicely done Marcel"She said.Marcel blushed a little "thanks Yuuki"He said.Yuuki nodded and headed to class. During class She noticed she was tired and had an energy drink during each one.During lunch Yuuki was eating an apple when Marcel joined her.Marcel finished his ham and cheese "So training Master Yuuki"He asked with a big simile on his face.Yuuki stood up and took his hand "Come on I know the perfect place"She said.Marcel nodded as she dragged him throu the woods to a clearing.

Marcel felt Yuuki let go of his hand as she rushed him with her sword.Marcel dodged and barely managed to block it with his toy sword.Yuuki nodded as Marcel tried to counter she dodged and sent his sword flying.Marcel saw his sword go and get stuck in top of a tree."Sorry about that Marcel "I'll go get it"She said.Marcel nodded as she climbed the tree and got the sword.Yuuki waved to Marcel and felt light headed.Marcel watched as she was falling and ran to catch her.Yuuki caught a branch just in time and dropped down.Yuuki smiled handed Marcel back his sword.Marcel noticed blood as Yuuki coughed a little.

Marcel took a step back before taking his sword."Yuuki why are you coughing blood"He asked.Yuuki cleaned the blood "Oh when I was falling I bit the inside of my cheek by accident"She said.Marcel took a sigh of relief."I am Glad your okay Yuuki back to training"He asked.Yuuki nodded as she attacked him with a few sword swing in a row.Marcel dodged a little better and went for a few strikes and missed but recovered a little better.Yuuki patted Marcel on the back."Nice job my Knight in training"She said.Marcel blushed "Thank you Master Yuuki"He said as their stomachs rumbled.

Yuuki made a fire as they ate some chips under the stars."We missed the rest of classes"He said.Yuuki nodded checking her phone "52 messages from Syrus"She said.Marcel was shocked at how angry Syrus got as they listened to the messages."Well at least he doesn't have your number Marcel"She said.Yuuki heard footsteps and ready her sword along with Marcel.Yuuki then noticed it was Syrus and had lowered her sword.Marcel did the same."How did you miss the rest of classes sis"He shouted.Yuuki gave Marcel a look to leave the two of them alone.Marcel nodded and went back to his dorm.Yuuki showed Syrus the napkin with blood on it.Syrus hugged Yuuki "Its fine lets tell Zane and go to the doctor"He said calmly.Yuuki nodded as she put out the fire.

Yuuki noticed dinner was waiting as Syrus showed Zane the napkin..Zane nodded as Yuuki took a seat and was already eating the chicken carb.Syrus took a seat as stared at his food worried about Yuuki's condition.Zane coughed as he was eating his food.Syrus looked at Zane and noticed he was the only one not eating.He nodded and took his fork and started eating.Yuuki finished her food "Thanks for the meal"She said.Syrus relaxed "I am glad you liked it and we should talk about"He said.Yuuki stretched out her arms "After the doctor and it only started recently the coughing blood"She said.Zane nodded "I will call the doctor so they can come here before classes start to give treatment and run test"He said.Yuuki nodded walking to her room and falling asleep on her bed.

Yuuki woke up and saw a note from Syrus.She grabbed the note "We are waiting at the abandoned dorms with the doctor"She read.She walked to the abandoned dorms and saw the doctor waiting along with Syrus and Zane.She watched as the doctor looked at her chart."I see Yuuki you had breast cancer"He asked.Yuuki nodded as the doctor's nurse drew blood.A few minutes and it was over.The doctor ran a few other test."All right Yuuki and family we will have the results in a few days"."Also take it easy till you get the results"The doctor said.Yuuki nodded as the three headed to class.Syrus took Yuuki's sword from her hand."No sword practice till you get the results Yuuki and tell Marcel something why you can't train him"He said.

Yuuki nodded as Syrus rushed ahead with her sword in hand.Yuuki walked slowly and noticed Marcel swinging his toy sword and practicing jumping back at the same time.Yuuki couched a little to get Marcel attention.Marcel almost fell on his butt but Yuuki caught Marcel's hand in time.Marcel nodded thanks as he stood still noticing Syrus gave a glaring look at him."What's that about Master Yuuki"He asked.Yuuki pointed to Marcel's toy sword he was training with before holding out her hand.Marcel handing Yuuki the toy sword.Yuuki smiled and slashed the sword "I can't train for awhile but please keep up the practice and I will watch to give tips"She said placing the toy sword back in his hands.

Marcel nodded and bowed "Lets head to class Yuuki"He said taking her hand and running to the class room.Yuuki and Marcel took there seats as Syrus took a seat near them."After class we need to speak Marcel"Syrus said.Yuuki whispered "run Marcel"He nodded knowing Syrus seemed to be in a bad mood.Syrus looked at the two of them "I heard that Sis"He whispered.Yuuki smirked "I know bro"She said.Syrus nodded "Marcel just make sure Yuuki does not wield a sword for awhile she hurt her back a little bit"He said.Marcel nodded as Yuuki rubbed her back.Yuuki went back to her work as Crowler gave them a pop quiz.

Marcel looked at the paper "What card is the most powerful monster card" was the question written on it.Yuuki looked at Marcel and Syrus who quickly answered the question.Yuuki wrote on the paper sleeping knights and turned the paper over as Crowler collected the pappers.After Class Syrus asked Marcel to follow him.Yuuki was worried and followed the two boys.Yuuki saw the two stop and hid behind a tree. "I just wanted to say if you hurt my sister Yuuki"."I will never forgive you Marcel"Syrus said.Marcel knew Syrus was saying this out of love for his sister."I understand"He said.Syrus nodded handing Marcel Yuuki's sword "Return this to My sis when her back is better"He said.Marcel took The sword from Syrus hand and nodded and headed back to his dorm room.Syrus coughed "Sis we both know you followed us"He said.

Yuuki came from behind the tree and placed her hands behind her head."I kinda figure that out brother"She said.Syrus noticed the weather got colder "How about a duel when ,We get back to the dorm Sis"He asked.Yuuki thought about it as they walked back "I am then going to need my sword Bro , in order to go all out in that duel"She said.Syrus looked at Yuuki as they reached the dorm "No you do not , its just a game for fun Yuuki"He said.Yuuki nodded fine as they seat in the common room and played without duel disks.Syrus played cycroid and two face downs and ended his turn.Yuuki smirked playing Ketio the cure and boosting her life points by 1000."Oh no"Syrus said as she kept boosting her life points.Yuuki ended her turn with an empty hand.Syrus gulped as he drew a card.Syrus played card destruction but realised Yuuki had no hand to destroy."Oh no"He said


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

I do not own Sword Art Online or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 3 part 2

Syrus took a breath after realizing Yuuki had no cards witch was a problem but not a total loss since he drew five new cards.He had Cycroid attack Yuuki's life points directly and ended his turn.Yuuki smirked drawing a card and played Cyber-Stein and payed 5000 life points to bring fourth Sleeping knights and won the duel.Yuuki stood up and took a bow as Zane entered with some tea."While you were dueling Yuuki ,Your doctor called and said everything is good but they just have to raise the dose of your medication.Yuuki nodded drinking some of her tea noticing there were hints of orange and vanilla."I am glad"She said with a smile."How about we go out to eat to celebrate"Syrus said.

Zane coughed "Sorry the doctor ,Sent your new medicine tonight Sis" He said handing Yuuki the information.Yuuki quickly read the mini book and sighed "Got it stay in bed till I get used to the new meds"She said.Syrus got up "I'll call for the food and bring it here"He said.Yuuki smiled hugging her bro and headed for her room and took the new medicine after getting ready for bed.Syrus called there favorite restaurant and went to pick up thier favorite meals.Yuuki was laying in bed watching tv on her phone.She gasped noticing a robbery and saw Syrus with the food begin held hostage.Yuuki got out of bed but was dizzy because of the new meds.She sat back on her bed wondering what to do and called Marcel to bring her sword.

Marcel listened and came with her sword and his.Yuuki stood up and took her sword "Some quick tips Marcel"."Remember, If your weapon is out of reach and someone comes at you with a knife, step out to the side grab the back of their neck and their wrist. Use your body wight to hold them down marcel and pry the weapon out of their hands"She said demonstrating.Marcel tapped out as Yuuki let go.Marcel then quickly followed Her instructions grabbing her neck and wrist and then used his body wight and pried the weapon away and let go.Yuuki and Marcel picked up their weapons and headed to the restaurant.

Yuuki pointed past the police and noticed a vent that lead into the kitchen.She and Marcel looked at the vent but she could not fit.Marcel entered the vent and noticed some of the bad guys in the office smoking cigars spot him.Marcel dodged gunfire as he unlocked the door.Yuuki quickly rushed the bad guys and knocked them out and their cigars fall on the ground.She and Marcel headed for the kitchens exit."Three bad guys remain"Marcel said.Yuuki nodded looking for away for no one to get hurt.

Marcel noticed the power box in the office and slashed and the lights went off in the restaurant.She noticed Marcel rejoin her using his cell phone for light.Yuuki and Marcel entered the dinning room of the restaurant.Marcel and Yuuki both took down two of the enemies by grabbing their necks and wrist and disarming them and knocked them out with the ends of their swords.She and Marcel heard a car felling when the cops rushed in and noticed Syrus and the bad guy gone.Yuuki slammed her sword into a table worried about her brother.Marcel took Yuuki's hand and they left the restaurant.

Marcel noticed a taxi across the street."That driver looks like one of the culprits from the kitchen"He said.Yuuki nodded staying in front of Marcel.Yuuki opened the door to the taxi and got in followed by Marcel."Where did your boss go with my brother"She asked sword pointing at the car's mirror.The driver nodded and drove them to the base.The driver honked the horn and their was 15 bad guys between them and the door.Yuuki and Marcel got out of the taxi.Yuuki slashed the guns out of their opponents hands.Marcel reached the door and entered.

Marcel saw Syrus siting in the backseat of a car as the culprit closed the car door.Marcel listened in as the culprit made a call."We have your son Syrus Truesdale if you want him back bring the money to a movie theater"."I will tell you were the car is he is waiting in"he said hanging up.Marcel waited till the culprit entered his office.He opened the car door and noticed a lit cigar in the ash tray and noticed there was a death trap set up.Marcel thought "I get it Syrus moves or tries to leave the car he is dead"He then heard the door to the office open and closed the car door.Marcel noticed Syrus woke up as Yuuki entered and hid behind Marcel."What the problem"She asked.Marcel nodded looking at Yuuki "Death trap we have to figure a way to save Syrus"He said.Yuuki smirked and left the hiding spot."Hello culprit how about a duel for the boy's freedom"She said pointing her sword at him.Syrus looked at Yuuki and was mad ad heck that she was playing knight instead of recovering.

The culprit laughed "the name is Trapper Yuuki"He said.Yuuki nodded as she and Marcel heard footsteps coming.Yuuki walked closer with her sword at the ready "Whats your answer"She asked.Trapper "I will accept you win your brother gets his freedom but if I win your cards are mine"He said.Yuuki nodded "What else"She asked noticing Marcel came out of hiding along with an unknown student."I found you Trapper"The boy said.Trapper laughed "The crystal beasts cards I have a chance to get as well but first Yuuki ,Have your apprentice wait in the car with your brother"He said.

Marcel walked over to the car and looked to Yuuki.Yuuki nodded as he opened the front door and took a seat in the driver seat and closed the door."Now may we begin Trapper"Yuuki asked.Trapper nodded of course and made the first move and placed two face downs and a monster in defense face down and ended his turn.Yuuki looked at her hand and noticed the cards were Yuuki's Final attack , Duel knight , Keto the cure , monster reborn , Cyber-Stein , Toll , and Jun the duel wielding with ? attack points and defense and the special effect to cause damage if the only card on the field to the opponents life points by the number of monsters in both graveyards.

Yuuki looked at the boy "Oh your in mine and Marcel's class"She said.Jessie nodded "The name is Jessie I have been looking for Trapper for years , also Marcel's roommate"He said.Yuuk nodded making her first move."I play the spell card toll witch means attacks will cost 500 life points"She said followed by playing Duel knight in defense and ending her turn.Trapper laughed "Lets see how you do against this monster"He said playing Allure Phantom and ended his turn.Yuuki drew pot of greed and smirked Dark hole and a card that will help boost my life points more."Perfect"She thought.She played dark hole to destroy the monsters on the field.She played Jun the duel wielding and boosted her life points."Its special effect actives Trapper now you take 3000 damage"She said.

Trapper smirked playing a face down that stopped the special effect and "it lets me bring a monster back"He said.he brought Allure Phantom back to the field.Yuuki took a breath and played monster reborn and brought back Duel knight to the field in defense and ended her turn.Trapper laughed as he drew a card "Never gonna save your brother and apprentice at this rate Yuuki"He said playing two face downs and ending his turn.Yuuki drew a card and remained calm and played a face down followed by swords of revealing light so Trapper could not attack.

Jessie watched the duel and noticed Syrus was yelling at Marcel about giving Yuuki her sword and just not leaving it to the cops."No"Yuuki said as Duel knight was captured."What did I miss"Jessie asked."I switched Duel knight to attack and had it fight Allure Phantom and Trapper captured my monster"She said.Jessie nodded noticing Yuuki's hand "What that final attack card with your name on it"He asked whispering."I will tell you later Jessie"She whispered ending her turn.Trapper drew a card whistling "You know what Yuuki I am going to give you an opportunity to get your monster Duel Knight back all it will cost is some life points"He said playing Dark Auction.Yuuki nodded fine and payed half her life points to get Duel knight back.Jessie watched as he recaptured Yuuki's duel knight.Yuuki remained calm as Trapper ended his turn and drew a card "This will turn things around I play the spell card Jun sneak attack"."Its a card that makes his attack points whatever the person's life points are and attacks the opponent directly"She said made the move and ended her turn.

Trapper noticed how close their life points were drawing a card and placing it and ending his turn.Yuuki drew Negate attack and ended her turn after placing the card.Trapper played a card that was a bright flash and ran off.Yuuki and Jessie ran for the car and opened the doors and pulled Syrus and Marcel out of the car and got away as poison gas came out of the car."A draw next time Trapper your going down"She said.

Jessie nodded and watched along Yuuki as they walked back to the dorms as Syrus was still Yelling at Marcel."Bro If Marcel did not give me my sword you would be dead Syrus"She said.Syrus went quiet "Thanks for the rescue"He whispered.Yuuki nodded and "do not forget Marcel helped as well"She said.Syrus high fived Marcel as they reached Yuuki's dorm.Yuuki went inside and Jessie blushed as Marcel and Syrus noticed."No war you two over my sister's heart"Syrus said.Marcel and Jessie both looked at each other "Realizing both had a crush on Yuuki"."What"Both shouted waking up half the dorm.Syrus walked inside as Marcel and Jessie headed back to their dorm room.

End of Chapter 3 Hoped you liked it and please review.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own sword art online or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 4

It was darkness as she walked in the distance.She saw two boys Jessie and Marcel both holding a flower and handing it to her.Yuuki woke up "What does that mean"She thought getting up.She walked downstairs and found Marcel and Jessie in a duel.She walked over to her brother who had his hand on his head."Why are they dueling"She asked."Its a war for your love"He said.She stepped back "Oh this is what the dream meant"She thought.She went back to her room and grabbed her sword after taking her medication.She watched as Jessie and Marcel still dueled and slashed her sword."Please stop fighting over me ,Its my choice so end this duel now"She said with a stern look.

Marcel and Jessie nodded and ended the duel in a tie."Now lets eat breakfast Marcel and Jessie"She said.She walked to the dinning room where the food was waiting.She took a seat followed by Marcel and Jessie.Syrus was eating some eggs and sighed noticing Jessie and Marcel taking the same amount of food as Yuuki.Yuuki finished her stack of 15 pancakes as Marcel finished five and Jessie finished 7.She smiled now then Marcel its time for some training.Syrus got up and gave a warning "No training till your back is better"He said.She nodded and went to Syrus dorm room and found his cloths from last night and found a case in his pocket.She opened it and noticed cigars and thought Trapper must of placed these in the pocket but "I'll use it to get to train.

She closed the case and returned to the table.She saw Marcel and Jessie trying to finish their pancakes.Syrus was siting down drinking some coffee.She placed the cigar case on the table.Syrus looked at it and chuckled "I have never seen that before sis"He said.She nodded "But Marcel in that death trap the other day"."Tell me what you saw before getting in besides the trap"She said.Marcel thought back " a cigar was lit in the ash tray"He said.She nodded with a smirk as Syrus placed the case in his pocket."Go train or I'll bring up the scorpion"he said.

She gulped and nodded walking out followed by Marcel and Jessie.She went to their training spot "All right Marcel first today will be fighting off the ground in the trees"She said.Marcel nodded and climbed a tree to a point where to were connected.She followed after Marcel as thier swords clashed.Jessie was worried they would fall.Jessie duel spirits helped him find materials to make a net.Marcel dodge Yuuki's strike as he countered.She caught him off guard and pushed him back with her own sword.Marcel rushed forward and got a few good strikes in a row.

She dodged as he almost fall and tossed him in the air and he went to a higher branch.She climbed up after him and dodged each of his strikes.Marcel smiled as he dodged Yuuki's strikes.Marcel then jumped to a higher branch and jumped off and attacked with his sword.She smiled "Nice move Marcel"She said as she used an eight strike attack he fell to his knees.

Marcel nodded thanks swinging his sword to break the branch.Marcel and Yuuki's swords clashed as they fell into the net Jessie made. She smiled at Jessie "Thanks for the save"She said.Jessie blushed "Happy to help can you keep the fight training to the ground Yuuki and Marcel"He asked.Marcel stayed laying down for a minute as did she.She got up first and offered Marcel a hand.Marcel took her hand and got up."Thanks Yuuki"He said ready to continue the fight.She nodded "Sure Jessie will stay to the ground now as we fight"She said ready with her sword in hand.

Marcel made the first strike as she dodged and hit him from behind with her sword.Jessie looked at his watch "Yuuki and Marcel we have Vipers class today"He said.Marcel and Yuuki kept countering each others sword strikes.Jessie heard a snake coming closer.Yuuki and Marcel stopped fighting as they blocked the snakes trying to bite them."I guess were late to Vipers class"Marcel said.

She nodded as they fought back to back and protected Jessie from the snake bites as well.The snakes retreated and the trio headed to class.She walked in first and saw wired bands on the other students arms."What are those"She asked.Professor Viper coughed looking at three students handing each a band."These are bio bands for a new type of dueling the survival duels"."Please put them on and I will explain more now that everyone is here"He said.She had a bad feeling as Marcel and Jessie put on the bio bands."Master Yuuki are you going to put on your bio band"Marcel asked.

She walked closer to Viper and pointed her sword at him "I know something is not right but"She placed the band on her wrist.Viper nodded and gave a quick explanation of the survival duels."Now everyone duel to your hearts content"He said leaving the class room.She wanted to find the truth and looked at Marcel and Jessie."Who to take with me My future fellow knight who has a crush on me or the other boy who a crush on me"She thought.She walked over to Marcel and Jessie."My Apprentice stay with Syrus Marcel and Jessie come with me"She said.

Jessie nodded and followed and noticed while leaving a little sadness in Marcel's eyes.She and Jessie followed Viper witnessing students dueling along the way.She noticed Viper starting to turn around and Kissed Jessie.She thought of the dream and felt her heart race but knew she would break Marcel's heart.Viper kept walking noticing no was following him.

She took Jessie's hand and kept after Viper but bumped into Adrian who challenged her to a duel."All right Adrian let the duel begin"She said pointing her sword at him.Jeesie watched as the duel begin.Adrian made the first move and placed a face down and end his turn.Yuuki played cards that boosted her life points and played Cyber-Stein and brought fourth Sleeping Knights.Adrian stopped her Sleeping Knights attack with Negate attack.Yuuki ended her turn as Adrian looked at his hand and plained his next move.Adrian placed a 4 face downs and ended his turn.Yuuki drew monster reborn and ended her turn.

Jessie watched as it seemed Adrian was stalling.Adrian played a monster face down and ended his turn.Yuuki drew black hole and played it and destroyed all the monsters.She then used monster reborn to bring back Sleeping Knights and won the duel.Adrian bowed in defeat and walked away.Jessie hugged Yuuki in her victory.She blushed and hugged him back."Do you want to go on a date today Jessie"She asked.Jessie nodded sure and followed her to the city.

She took his hand when they arrived and they came to a small cafe."This place has the best deserts"She said.Jessie nodded as they entered both noticed a face that escaped."Trapper"They said.Trapper laughed turning oh you two Yuuki and Jessie"He said.She took a seat as did Jessie."Shouldn't we take him down Yuuki"Jessie asked."Not now when he hasn't done anything and we are on a date"She said.

Trapper laughed Before getting up "Ask Syrus how are the cigars"He said he then got up and left.A waiter came over and took their order.She order the cookie dough cheesecake and a cup of vanilla tea.Jessie order the same and stared into her eyes.She noticed and stared into Jessie eyes.After a few minutes both kissed.She smiled afterwards as did Jessie.She smiled as they ate thier cookie dough cheesecake and finished thier tea.She and Jessie then walked around the town holding hands and noticed Syrus and Marcel coming out of the movies.

Marcel saw Yuuki and Jessie holding hands.He walked over "I wish you all the best Yuuki and Jessie"He said.Jessie nodded to Marcel who turned to walk away.She took a breath "Marcel We always have a bond as me training you to be a knight"She shouted.Marcel nodded and walked away and got in a taxi.She and Jessie stared into each other eyes and kissed.

Syrus coughed as it was getting late.She smiled "Lets go home bro and see you tomorrow my boyfriend Jessie"She said.Jessie kissed her one more time and headed back to the dorm.She and Syrus walked back to the dorm."Hows the cigars Trapper asked"She said.Syrus laughed as she smelled his breath.She rolled her eyes and just walked ahead of him.Meanwhile Marcel was in the taxi and noticed the driver was Trapper."I know someone who could help you get what you want Marcel"He said.Marcel was hurting and nodded sure as the taxi drove on.

End of chapter 4 I hoped you liked it and please review.


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx or Sword art Online and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 5

The clashing of swords Yuuki dreamt about.She saw her self fighting Marcel but something was different.She fell to her knees in the dream and noticed an evil smirk on his face."Who are you in Marcel's body"She said.Marcel spoke but she heard nothing as she woke up.She got up and noticed sweat."Its been a few days since Marcel vanished"She thought going to meet her boyfriend Jessie for breakfast.She smiled entering the dinner looking at Jessie.

Jessie noticed she seemed worried about her apprentice Marcel but was happy as she kissed him.She took a seat in the booth "So are we going to look some more for Marcel"She asked.Jessie nodded "The police found the Taxi he got in abandoned"He said.She nodded as she looked at the Menu along with Jessie."I will have the eggs and bacon today"She said.Jessie nodded same and while waiting for thier food they had a duel.She started by boosting her life points and played Cyber-Stein in attack mode and used its effect.Jessie sighed "Why do you always make that move Yuuki"He asked.

Jessie smiled "Why not play one of my favorite cards"She said ending her turn.Just as Jessie was about to play his first monster.Marcel entered the dinner and fall over.She and Jessie ran over."Marcel where have you been"She asked.Marcel slowly opened his eyes and smirked "I do not know but how about a duel"He said.She stepped back and looked at Marcel who gave his normal smile.She came closer " I better keep an eye on Marcel" she thought.Marcel looked at Yuuki and Jessie "These fools have no Idea"He thought.She took out her phone and called for an ambulance.

She pulled Jessie to the side "dose Marcel seem different Jessie"She asked.Jessie noticed Marcel texting someone as he scratched his face.He nodded yes hoping Marcel did not notice.She nodded and relaxed so Marcel would think nothing is wrong.The ambulance arrived and took him to the hospital.She and Jessie walked to class and noticed the students were weaker.She kissed Jessie "These survival duels are the cause I believe for why us students have lost our energy"She said.Jessie nodded " Adrian disappeared along with a few other students"He said.

She took a breath noticing Syrus outside siting in the back of a limo."Syrus brother what are you up too"She thought as Jessie entered the classroom.She snuck downstairs and next to the limo.She saw Syrus inside smoking a cigar and noticed he was dueling someone.She tried to get a look but Syrus lost the duel.She saw Syrus faint after the duel.She opened the door and noticed Syrus opponent was gone.She slapped Syrus to wake him up."Who was your opponent Brother"She asked.

Syrus set up in the limo and looked at Yuuki not sure if she would like the answer."Tell me now"She said ready to grab her weapon.Syrus "No need to threaten me with your sword Yuuki"He said.She nodded "Start talking brother"She said."Marcel"He said and noticed his sister stood still.She then turned and walked away and headed to class.She saw Marcel dueling Jessie and noticed Marcel had an evil look on his face.She rushed over as Jessie was in trouble.Marcel slashed his sword at Yuuki.She jumped back and noticed his sword was different then the one she made him.

It seemed evil as she blocked his slashes.Marcel sent her sword flying as she fell to her knees."I had a dream like this Marcel"She said.Marcel laughed as she this "Interesting Master Yuuki tell me more"He said finished the duel with jessie in a draw.She smirked as her eyes widened "Hearing the name Marcel said in the dream"She stood up."Your name is Yubel"She said.Marcel stepped back and then walked closer to Yuuki "Correct"He said stabbing her with his sword and walking away after taking her Yuuki's final attack card.She looked at Marcel and tried to reach for the card as she passed out.

A few hours past as she woke up.She noticed her wound was bandage.She stood up slowly and noticed Jessie and Syrus along with Adrian."Yuuki"Jessie said running up to her and kissed her.She smiled with one thought on her mind who is Yubel.She kissed Jessie back and walked to leave the classroom."Yuuki were you going"Syrus asked blocking the exit.She sighed "To find out who Yubel is that has taken over Marcel body"She said.Adrian placed his hand on Yuuki's shoulder "I have heard Viper say that name"He said.

She noticed her sword and picked it up "How would you know that Adrian"She asked turning to face him.Jessie and Syrus stood in her way "He is a spy working to gather information on Viper"Both said.She nodded "Now then what about Marcel"She asked. Adrian adjusted his glasses "I am not sure but saw Marcel with Viper the past few days so get the information from the source"He said.She nodded and left to find Viper she noticed some of the students were out of it.

She found Viper office and entered.She searched his desk and found nothing.She then noticed a broken piece of floor and lifted it up and found a safe.She picked it up and slashed it open.Inside she found information on Yubel.She quickly read through it "I see Yubel is an ancient being who has no form so Marcel became its host"She thought noticing a ticking and slashed the wires to disarm it."A trap but the info must be right since it was so no one would find it"She thought.She looked through the info again as she headed to her dorm and saw Crowler waiting with Jaden , Syrus , Adrian , Jeesie , Alexis and one more.

Crowler looked to Yuuki and everyone Sheppard has a mission for all of you."Defeat Viper and stop the survival duels"She said.Crowler looked at Yuuki and nodded yes."Understood according to this info He is doing this to get power for a being know as Yubel"She said.Jaden thought for a minute that name is placing his hands on his head."He must have a reason Yuuki"Jaden asked.She nodded "To bring back his dead son"She said.Crowler looked at the files "Where did you get these Yuuki"She asked."His office"She answered.

Crowler nodded "Good luck everyone"He said and left.She walked around the room and noticed the party and heard Syrus talking about Chazz how he ate the doughnuts and got sick.She looked at the doughnuts and found a note under one of them "Enjoy from Marcel"She read.She slashed them up with her sword and found another note "If You want to find the antidote search the sub in the desert"She read.Syrus and everyone saw Yuuki and knew to drop the doughnuts.She nodded and showed them the note and they headed to the desert.

She could tell as they entered the desert this was done on purpose.She texted Marcel "I see Yubel poison one of us and have us get the antidote while you gain more energy with Viper"and waited for a reply.She saw the sub with Jessie first as her phone revived a text.She looked it was a picture of Marcel laughing.She put her phone away and noticed Jessie saw the text.Jessie pretended not to see it as she entered the sub after him.Jaden got in last and closed the hatch.She noticed as she fell her hair got stuck and quickly cut it.Jessie smiled and blushed "Nice hair cut Yuuki"He said.

She smiled and nodded thanks and looked throu the oval window and saw the scorpions.She punched the window hard and started slashing the scorpions.She then noticed the sand coming in and noticed thier were on the outside of the window.Jaden held Her back as Syrus found duct tape and used it on the window."How are you so strong Yuuki"He asked.She struggled as a scorpion jumped at the window."Training"She said as more scorpions jumped at the window.Syrus took a breath "Sis there outside"He said.Adrian noticed a camera was watching them.Jessie bandage her hand and kissed it to make it feel better.

She relaxed her arms as Jaden let go.She then looked around the sub and kept checking the window.Meanwhile Marcel watched through the camera."Order of scorpions for one"He thought as the window broke.She wasn't sure how it happened but a scorpion was on her leg."Get it off , Get it off"She screamed.Her sword fall to the ground as scorpions covered it.Jessie tried to removed the scorpion would not come off.Jaden laughed "I heard from Syrus because of your pranks Zane brought home a scorpion"He said as Jessie got it off.She looked at Jaden while checking for sting marks "You keep quiet about that Jaden"She said."So what happened to the scorpion Sy"Jessie asked.

Syrus checked his pockets and pulled out a photo of the sliced up scorpion.She was shocked that Syrus was carrying that photo around on him."Why did you do that to the scorpion"Jessie asked.She backed away "Well Syrus has a cigar case"She said.Eveyone looked at Syrus who gave a look and waved his hands no no as the cigar case fell on the ground."Get them off everyone!"She screamed.Everyone turned and saw her covered in scorpions.Syrus tried playing music but the scorpions would not come off.Jessie tried to use food to get them off but they ignored it.

She fell asleep as scorpions covered her.Meanwhile Marcel face palmed himself shocked at how Yuuki fell asleep covered in scorpions.Marcel chuckled and noticed Viper entered.Meanwhile the scorpions cuddle her as she slept.Adrain took out his phone and wanted to take a picture as she slept.She woke up and stared at Adrian and noticed she was still covered in scorpions.She then noticed most of the scorpions got off of her and she took a breath as she got a text."One is still on your head From Marcel "She read.She walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and ran around "Get this scorpion off my head someone"She said as the sub started going down.

End of chapter 5 hoped you liked it and please review


	7. Chapter 6

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Gx or Sword Art Online and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help

Chapter 6

The sub was sinking to the bottom of the desert.Syrus found the antidote for Chazz along with a note."Here is the antidote I wonder will you escape"He read.He saw the scorpion fall down his sisters shirt.He had Jaden come with him to find a way to escape.He and Jaden found the torpedo tubes.Meanwhile Yuuki looked at Adrian and Jessie "Someone get this scorpion out of my shirt"She said.Jessie blushed thinking about to touch his girlfriends chest."Why don't I get Alexis she is with Axel seeing what supplies could be useful"Adrian said.

She picked up her sword "Someone anyone please get this scorpion now"She said.Adrian reached in her shirt and pulled out the scorpion.Meanwhile Marcel had a nose bleed because he wanted to do it.She slapped Adrian "Never do that again"She asked.The scorpion hissed at Adrian for going in Yuuki's shirt."Worth it"He said.Jessie placed his hand on Adrian's shoulder "Lets go speak privately Adrian"He said as the sub shook.She watched as Jessie landed on her and touched her chest.She blushed as did Jessie "Can you please get up"She asked.

Jessie nodded and quickly stood up and helped her up."What caused that shaken"She asked.Alexs and Axel came in with the supplies "Syrus and Jaden they used a duel monster Elemental hero neos combined with a monster to bring us to the surface.She nodded and kissed Jessie before they headed back to the academy.She walked around the school and noticed Viper being defeated by Marcel."I do not need you know Viper"He said finishing him off with Yuuki's final attack in the duel"He said.She walked in as Viper died and Marcel smirked at Yuuki.She remained on guard as he sat on a throne.

"Yuuki how would you like a place at my side"."After all your the reasons I have become grand at wielding a sword"Marcel said offer a chance to rest siting on his throne.He stood up and presented it as a gift.She slashed her sword at him as he dodged."No thanks Yubel but tell me how you took over Marcel body"She asked.Marcel chuckled "I won't be answering that Yuuki"He said.She dodged his strike with his sword.Marcel kissed her "We will meet again"He said fleeing.She washed her mouth out and then looked around the library Marcel was using as a base.

She checked the shelves and found information on the sealed beast cards.She took the files and noticed duelist acting strange.She realized "Zombies"She said.She went to find Jessie , Syrus , Axel , Alexis , Chazz , and Adrian.She fought with sword to push back the duel ghouls.She saw her friends in trouble with the duel ghouls.She realized thier energy was being drawn by dueling and noticed hidden in a nearby room Jean Louis Bonaparte.She quickly dueled the ghouls using Cyber-Stein and boosting her life points and brought fourth Sleeping Knights.She felt her energy being drained but noticed it was not as much as her allies."Marcel defeated Viper and is now the mastermind"She said.

Jean came out of the room he was hiding in "My boy would not do that"He said.She looked at Jean and took a breath."I assume your son Marcel told you I was training him to be a knight"She asked.Jean nodded yes "Please save him and bring him back to me Yuuki"He asked. She looked around the room "I know where Marcel is heading and what he is after, He won't take prisoners so I will go alone"She said. Jaden placed his hand on her shoulder "I have a feeling I should go with you Yuuki"He said.Jean was conflicted "I am his dad so I will come as well"He said.She nodded as the trio left.She saw duel ghouls standing in between them and Marcel.She looked to Jaden and Jean realized there were too many duel ghouls.

Marcel was looking at the ruins as She looked for a way through.Jaden started to duel the ghouls as did Jean.She made her move slashing the duel disks of the ghouls as they got closer.She made it to Marcel along with Jaden and Jean.Marcel ready his duel disk "I will take you both on at once Master Yuuki and Jaden"He said.She ready her sword "I won't let you get the Egyptian god cards Yubel"She said.Marcel laughed "Oh do you think you can beat me in that type of duel fine"."I will fight you Yuuki and Jaden I will duel you"He said.

She rushed him and he blocked her strike and Jaden played Elemental hero Clayman in defense.Marcel performed a rapid strike as she blocked all but one of his swords hits.Jaden ended his turn as Yuuki sent Marcel sword flying but he caught it.Marcel smirked as he blocked Yuuki's strikes and played dark hole and sent Jaden's elemental hero claymore to the graveyard.He played break the seal and She realized what he was trying to summon "Exodia"She said.Jaden heard what She said as Marcel ended his turn as she performed her eight strike move.

Marcel was hit by all eight strikes as Jaden looked at his hand."Yuuki are you sure he plains to summon Exodia"He said.She nodded yes as Marcel tried to copy her move with his sword.She blocked ever strike "Nice try Marcel"She said as she brought him to his knees.Marcel stood up and laughed "Keep wasting your energy Jaden"He said.

She dodged Marcels last sword strike."Jaden take a break"She said taking over the duel noticing Jaden's trouble standing.She boosted the life points and played Cyber-Stein and brought fourth Sleeping Knights paying 5000 life points.She was about to attack and noticed Marcel's smirk as he played Yuuki's final attack along with summoning Exodia to win the duel.She and Jaden fell to thier knees as energy was drawn.

Marcel looked at Yuuki and was about to finish her off.She noticed he held himself back and headed into the ruins.She got up and checked on Jaden and Jean who were knocked out.She followed Marcel into the ruins.She saw Marcel near a chest.He looked at her and smiled."Yuuki"He said.She walked closer to the chest and noticed the key was a sword."Now open it"He said.She heard footsteps and saw Jaden."Yubel its been a long time"He said.She noticed Marcel step back and watched as Jaden hugged him."I remember you protected me when I was a child"."You looked out for me I understand why you want revenge"he said.Marcel struggled to get lose "Let go Jaden ,You abandoned me"He said.She watched as Marcel started to cry.

A few minutes past and she blacked out.She woke up in the nurses office and saw Jaden standing their."Hey Yuuki your finally up"He said.She looked at the clock and noticed it was midnight."What happened Jaden last thing I remember was Marcel with Yubel in his body crying"She said.Jaden nodded "Yubel tried to stab you Yuuki"He said.She nodded "So where is Yubel now"She said looking for her sword.Jaden didn't replay and picked up the broken sword.She looked at her sword and took it from Jaden's hands."I remember the chest that had the god cards in it , needed a sword to open it".She took a breath " So Yubel got the god cards"She asked.Jaden nodded "How did it break"She asked placing the sword on the bed.Jaden sat on the chair next to her bed "Yubel used the sword to open the chest the god cards were in , and the sword broke after being used"Jaden said.

She took a breath "Did Yubel really try and stab me?"She asked.Jaden thought for a minute "I know I said Yubel tried to stab you Yuuki but in truth you just fainted"He said."I don't remember ,wheres Jessie"She asked.Jaden got up from the chair and opened the door.Jessie and Syrus were asleep on a couch outside the door."Want me to wake him up"He asked.She smiled "No let them rest"She said.Jaden nodded and turned to face her.He scratched the back of his head."I assume you have questions about my connection to Yubel Yuuki"He asked.She turned on her side "maybe, for now, let me rest"She said.Jaden nodded and turned off the light "Night Yuuki"He said and left.

She saw a terror inducing site Jim and Shirley killed.She walked past it noticing Axel scared as she couched blood.She saw he was about to die and ran in front of him and took the hit for him.She woke up and screamed and was breathing heavy.Jessie and Syrus rushed in with looks of concern on thier faces.Jessie hugged Yuuki closely to calm her down.Syrus looked at the clock and handed Yuuki her medicine."Not now Syrus and thanks Jessie I had a bad dream"She said.Syrus noticed his sis still seemed scared "Do you want to talk about it"He asked.She nodded no "Thats fine Yuuki will be back in a little bit were going to get some coffee"Jessie said.

She smiled and Kissed Jessie goodbye and watched as they left.She then took off the table next to her nightmare journal and wrote it all down.She finished writing and heard movement in the nearby closet.She saw Marcel come out with no weapons.He took a seat in the chair near her bed."Why did you faint , I can tell your hiding something Yuuki"Yubel said.She grabbed headphones and turned the music really loud.He stood up "Fine I will leave but a gift since your sword broke Yuuki"He said taking a small box out of his pocket and placing it in front of her.

She watched as he left and heard the door close behind him.She opened the box and inside was a card turned over and on top of it a note. She picked up the note and read it."Yuuki since you lost your sword and Marcel cares about you one of the Egyptian god cards , The Sky Dragon because you want to be a knight"From Yubel."P.s. Stay out of my way even thou my host body cares for you do not think I will hold back again Yuuki.

She finished reading the note and picked up the Sky Dragon card.She felt hatred for Yubel as she stood up for hurting her friend.Jessie and Syrus returned and saw her standing up and the small box with the note and her holding the Sky Dragon card."What are you going to do"Syrus asked noticing the hate in his sisters eyes.She took a breath and turned and looked at him."Im going to fight Yubel ,on my own"She said."To save Marcel or for revenge"Jessie asked looking in Yuuki's eyes.

end of chapter I hoped you liked it and please review.


	8. Chapter 7

I do not own Sword art online or Yu-Gi-Oh Gx and this is just for fun and thanks to BumblebeeYandereGirl for the help.

Chapter 7

Yuuki smiled and jumped on the bed "I am going to kick Yubel's ass and save Marcel!"She said.Jessie smiled as did Syrus.Syrus picked up the broken sword."Now we just have to get your sword repaired"Jessie said.She nodded and looked throu her contacts."Yeah I am sure a friend can fix this"She said as she dialed a number.She was unsure if she should call or could call,She thought."Hi you have Asuna leave a message"She heard.She quickly hung up and dialed the right number."Hello who is this"The girl said.She took a breath "Hi Lisbeth"She said."Yuuki but you are dead"She said."Listen I got a second chance at life and need your help Lisbeth about a broken sword"She said.

Lisbeth was in Agil's cafe."So you were the phone call on Asuna's line Yuuki"She asked."Yeah so will you help Lisbeth"She asked."Of course where are you Yuuki"She asked."Duel academy Lisbeth"She said.Lisbeth nodded "I am on my way Yuuki"She said."Thanks please don't tell the others"She asked."Fine but please tell them at some point"Lisbeth said."Fine see you soon Lisbeth"Yuuki said."Same Yuuki"Lisbeth said hanging up.

She hung up as well and gave a thumbs up to Syrus and Jessie."So who is this friend Yuuki"Syrus asked.She placed her hand on his shoulder " a friend from another life bro"She said.Syrus nodded "Lets meet her outside"He said placing the broken sword on the bed.She ,Syrus and Jessie walked outside."The stars are pretty just like your eyes Yuuki"Jessie said.She blushed "Well your like a gentle breeze Jessie"She said.She kissed Jessie and he kissed her back.

Lisbeth arrived and noticed Yuuki and Jessie making out.She coughed "I see why you didn't call Yuuki"She said jokingly.She stopped and held Jessie hand."Thanks for coming Lisbeth"She said.Lisbeth smiled "Any time , now show me to your sword Yuuki"She said.She walked to the nurses office along with Lisbeth and Syrus as Jessie went and kept an eye on Yubel who took over the headmasters office.Lisbeth looked at the sword on the bed and picked it up.She noticed it was well made even with the tech inside.Lis smiled "I can fix it but need more materials to strengthen it along with an anvil"She said."Thanks Lis , Syrus go get an anvil and the materials brother while we talk"She said.

Syrus scratched his face "Fine Yuuki"He said and left.Lis placed the sword on the bed and took a seat on it."So what happened Yuuki to wind up here"She asked.She smiled and sat next to her "Well when I was dying by that tree with everyone nearby I heard a voice that gave me a second chance at life"She said.Lis listened to her tell her about training Marcel as a knight and what happened."Wow Yuuki now your going to fight to save your student"Lis said.Yuuki nodded as Lis patted her on the back."You got this Yuuki"She said.She smiled and stood up as Syrus and Axel came in with the anvil and materials.Lis got up and cracked her knuckles "Now then let this blacksmith get to work"She said.

She left and showed Syrus and Axel to the door."Will be outside Lis"She said.Lis turned and nodded to Yuuki with a smile as she started to work on the sword.The room was hot so Lis had removed her top and was waring a skirt and drank some water from a bottle Syrus brought with the materials."I need some wet Towels"Lis said.Axel went and got the towels from the laundry room and brought them to the nurses office.

Axel opened the door and noticed how hot the room was he saw Lisbeth was sweating and handed the towels.After a few seconds as she turned he noticed she was topless and closed his eyes in fear.Lis grabbed the towels "Thanks what's your name I am Lisbeth my friends call me Lis"She said.Axel nodded" the name is Axel its a pleasure"He said covered in sweat as he left.Lis got back to work and after taking a sip of water.

Meanwhile Yuuki and Syrus were playing go fish with duel monster cards and noticed Axel covered in sweat.She chuckled looking at him "What happened Axel , and Syrus have any Cycroid's"She asked.Axel took a breath "Yuuki how does Lis stand that heat"He asked still covered in sweat.She shrugged and handed him a bottle of water."Thanks Yuuki"Axel said drinking the bottle in one glup.Syrus looked at the nurses office "I hope the nurse doesn't mind , and Yuuki sorry no Cycroids in my hand"He said.Lis came out and rung out her towel and then went back inside to finish fixing the sword.

Syrus stood up "I am going outside for some air"He said blushed.She nodded and rolled her eyes "Enjoy the cigar"She said.Axel saw Syrus walk past him and into a wall before going outside.Meanwhile Lisbeth was looking over the final details of the sword and adding a heart to it and her signature along with let the sleeping knights rise to any battle engraved on it.She jumped up "Finished"She said proud of her work and placed her shirt back on.

Meanwhile Yuuki was outside and ran in and smiled at the completed sword repair.She ran up to her and hugged Lis "Thanks a bunch for doing this and now to battle"She said hearing Lis phone ring.Lisbeth answered the phone "Hey Asuna ,Oh I just was asked a favor by a dear friend"She said.She watched as Lis finished talking to Asuna.After Lis hanged up "Thanks for not saying anything"She said."Your welcome Yuuki I am sure you will say something eventually"Lisbeth said.She nodded "So when I can use my sword Lis"She asked.

Lisbeth looked at it "We have to wait a few hours to make sure its fully cooled"She said.She nodded and took a seat " So what did you tell Asuna and our friends when you left Agil's cafe"She asked.Lis placed her hand on her chin "Oh just a friend needed some help"She said.She nodded "I wonder how Jessie is doing watching Yubel"She said.Lis walked around the nurses office and hugged Yuuki " I am sure he is fine"She said.

Meanwhile Syrus was outside smoking his cigar.He saw Yubel taking a walk.He noticed Jessie following Yubel.Syrus put out the cigar and followed the two of them.Syrus watched Yubel turn around.Yubel walked up to Jesse "Just to let you know the only reason I don't kill you ,Is Yuuki would be sad"He said.Jesse nodded and walked to Syrus."So what are your plains Yubel"He asked.Yubel laughed "Oh Syrus Time will tell"He said heading back to his office.Jessie and Syrus looked at each other."How about getting a drink Marcel with me"Syrus said.Yubel turned to face him "Let me guess Yuuki's friend finished repairing her sword"He said.Jessie watched as Yubel shrugged her shoulders "Tell Yuuki to meet me at the duel arena anytime to try and save Marcel"He said.Jessie and Syrus nodded as Yubel walked away.

Meanwhile Yuuki stomach rumbled as did Lisbeth's."Lets get some food Yuuki"Lis said."Yeah I know a great place"She said looking at Lis.She took Lis hand and headed to her dorm room.She saw Zane waiting with food already prepared.She turned and noticed Axel came with them and blushing as he stared at Lisbeth.She chuckled "Hey Axel Just to let you know Lis is single"She said.Lis blushed and punched her in the arm."Don't tell a cute guy that right away"Lis said.She smiled deviously "Sorry but that means you think Axel is cute Lis"She said.Lis waved her arms to try and denny it but her objections made it more obvious.

Axel felt his heart racing because Lis thought he was cute."Hey Lis and Axel can you get the candles from that closet"She asked.Lis nodded and went in the closet followed by Axel.She shut the door and locked it."Have fun Axel and Lis"She said.Lis and Axel could not see anything trying to move around.Axel by accident placed his hand on her chest.Lis blushed and screamed."Sorry about that Lis"He said placing his arms at his side.Lis nodded fine finding the candles and some matches.She lit a candle and smiled at Axel.Axel smiled "Will you go on a date with me Lis"He asked.She smiled and kissed him."Yes Axel"She said as Yuuki opened the door.

"Now your Welcome and by the way now we can eat"She said taking a seat.Lis took a seat near Yuuki and punched her in the arm.Zane placed her medicine in front of her."Yuuki have you taken it"He asked.She chuckled "not today"She said as she took the medicine.Lis looked at the medicine and picked up."What's this medicine for Yuuki"She asked.She stood up and saw Syrus and Jessie enter "So what happened"She asked from the looks on thier faces.Syrus coughed and looked to Jessie."Well Yubel said he will be at the arena for your challenge Yuuki any time"Jessie said.She nodded and noticed Lis was waiting for any answer.She sat back down "Well Lis"She said whispering the rest.Lisbeth hugged Yuuki and smiled that she was fine.Lisbeth looked at Yuuki and started biting her fingernails."Yuuki has breast cancer and kept it secret"She thought.

She looked at Lis and could tell she was worried.she placed her hand on her shoulder."You want to say I shouldn't fight Lis and don't worry about my health Syrus does that enough"She said.Lis kept biting her fingers.She stood up and went outside and looked at the stars.Lis came outside after her "Of course I am worried! ,and Scared what if we lose you again Yuuki"She said.

She turned and faced Lis "I won't die again and I got one second chance ,who's to say I wouldn't get another"She said.Lis walked up to her with tears rolling down her cheeks."That's what I am afraid of , what if Yubel pulls a nasty trick and kills you in front of us Yuuki"She said.She hugged Lisbeth as it started to rain."Marcel he might help Yubel held back for his sake even though I choose Jessie"She said."That doesn't mean you have to fight alone Yuuki"Lis said separating from the hug.She pulled out her augma from her pocket and activated her ordinal scale weapon.

She sighed feeling cold from the rain as it stopped."Fine Lis as long as Asuna and Kitiro don't find out"She said.Lis smiled "They won't Yuuki"She said as she changed her outfit and placed her shield on her arm."Now we get ready for battle Lis Yuuki said.Lis nodded "a quick training match to get ready to face Yubel since your sword is cooled now Yuuki"She said.She nodded and went to get her sword.Lisbeth smiled but had a feeling someone was watching and went with her as she walked away.

End of chapter 7 hoped you liked it and please review.


End file.
